Search, Seek & Destroy
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Set during the X-Men Origins: Wolverine movie. Major William Stryker thought he had found a perfect addition to his team of mercenaries, a young Egyptian girl that could heal others. She was quiet, reserved & compliant. However only a few weeks into her time at the base w/Wade Wilson brought out a willful side. Stryker asked Victor to curb it. Rated M. One shot w/Creed.


**Author's Note -** Don't know what precisely it is that keeps me drawn to Sabretooth/Victor Creed, but he creeps into my brain and holds me hostage until a story of him has made it's way out of me. I hope your happy Mr. Creed...

Set during the **X-Men Origins: Wolverine** movie, not the best (I'm being nice) movie set up but I LOVE the way Liev Schreiber brought Creed to life. Hence, why it takes place during that time.

**Legal stuff -** I do not own any of the characters from **Marvel** or **X-Men**.

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

From the moment Stryker brought Hasina into the group he couldn't stop the urge to rip into her flesh, not that he wanted to. If it wasn't for the fact that the Major kept her out of his reach he'd have broken her already. It was almost unbearable to smell of the pure frail wafting through the halls of the base. She walked with Wade or Jimmy everywhere she went; he knew that was the Major's doing. Creed bided his time; the day would come, sooner or later.

It was a week later when Stryker pulled Creed into his office. The large room had files and dossiers of other mutants he was researching for the team. Victor sidled up against the wall crossing his massive arms over his chest. Just waiting, seemed to be all he was doing lately. A smirk found it's was onto his beastly face as the Major situated himself behind the desk, the slight grin dissipated when the Major faced him.

"Victor we have a problem," the Major started, his Texan accent a little stronger than normal; happened a lot when things weren't going well. The military man met the black eyed stare of the bestial man waiting for acknowledgement but he was just met with an icy stare and emotionless face. Stryker sighed slightly, "Hasina she's becoming willful," sighing again. The Major had thought this young Egyptian healer was a perfect addition to the team; shy, reserved, compliant and powerful. Pushing away from the desk Stryker paced a bit before talking. "Having her train with James was a good idea but Wade," he shook his head grimly, "Wade and that mouth of his," shaking his head again. "She's picking up his bad habits and she suspects that Wade is sick. I can't have her heal him if our plan is going to be put into action."

Victor scoffed a bit, "Where do I come in? Need me to hold the frail's hand and walk her to class instead of Jimmy," he growled at the Major.

The military man gave an annoyed glance to the almost 7 foot tall Creed, "No, Victor, I want you to do what you do best," a wicked smile appeared on both their faces. Stryker sat down again before continuing, "I'm arranging outside tactics tomorrow, the rest of the team will be gone and the staff have the rest of the week off. You'll be alone with her for two days at least. Do what you want, I don't need to know details but try to keep her alive. If not it's no big loss, there are more where she came from," he motioned to the files surrounding him.

Creed's evil grin widened, "It's about fucking time."

The mutant's dreams were filled with all the ways he'd take pleasure in torturing her. Wouldn't take much to break her, she was five foot nothing and even with the muscle she had gained from the constant drills she ran with Jimmy and Wade there would be no way she could fight him off. As Hasina walked past her scent flitted into his bunk only making him hungrier for her dark skin to be under his claws as the bright red blood leached out from it. A grin was plastered on his face as he became hard but only for a split second as Wade's grating voice was heard.

"So Sina, you gonna miss me tomorrow," the overconfident and cocky pretty boy asked.

"Where are you going," her heavy accented voice replied sweetly, almost playfully. Stryker was right; she had become more unruly in her short time here. Creed shook his head as he continued to listen; he heard Jimmy next, but there was something different in his brother's voice.

"Off-site tactics," James said with a smile on his face, "Shouldn't take too long a few days at the most."

A rueful chuckle passed through Victor's mouth realizing James was starting to fall for this frail. Part of Victor didn't want to hurt his brother but the stronger and wicked part always won out, he'd take down the girl; although he'd try to keep from killing her.

"You will hurry back," she asked hesitantly.

"Be back before you know it then I can watch you wipe the floor with this kid over here," James nodded toward Wade, who playfully scowled in return and Hasina laughed a bit.

"Is everyone going?"

Wade and James exchanged a look, it was an odd order that Victor was staying behind. It worried James a bit, but she was a smart girl, always very wary of Creed. "Victor's staying behind, Stryker has a special project for him on base. Just stay out of his way," James said softly.

"If only that were possible Jimmy," Creed hissed out.

Hasina woke up at 4:30 the next morning to silence. Normally there was already conversations and noise going on; the quiet was an eerie change. The Egyptian got ready for her day changing into a sports bra, tank and yoga pants. She promised James to stick to the schedule he set. Pulling her hair into a high pony she made her way to the training room. Stretching and yawning as she warmed up, doing the usual exercises, push-ups, jumping jacks and sit-ups. Wiping the sweat from her brow and shaking out her limbs she started to pummel the heavy bag. Throwing combinations of punches & kicks, pushing it away from her and dodging it when it came back; her grunts of effort masked Victor's movements as he walked in on her.

He watched her for a while; she had gotten better, coming out of her shell. Such a timid little thing when she arrived barely said two words to anyone and never met anyone's eyes. Another depraved grin grew on his face. "Looking good frail," he announced his presence. Hasina jumped at the excitement in his voice and it seemed deeper than normal. The girl turned to see the enormity of his company. Standing at 6'9 and he had to be over 250 pounds of pure muscle. She had seen him train he was quick, accurate and lethal; he left deep and almost fatal wounds on both Chris and John. The girl had to heal them before they lost too much blood, if it was just one time she wouldn't have been so petrified at this moment. As Victor moved closer the black haired girl started to shake and Creed's smile twisted growing bigger, weaving his fingers together Hasina saw his claws elongate. Fear read plain on her face, "What's wrong girl," he laughed out, "Scared of the big bad wolf? Tell ya what; I'll give you a head start." His face was inches from hers now and he could smell her fear it was almost intoxicating, "Run," he whispered.

Hasina screamed as she pushed past him trying to make it out of the gym. Creed let out a chilling laugh as he pulled her hair dragging her back into the room and pinning her to the floor. With one long claw he sliced off her tank then lapping up the tears pouring down her cheeks. Somehow she found her voice, "Please don't do this," she begged in a strained whisper; his weight was crushing her small frame.

He chuckled slightly; "You can do better than that frail," his voice was low and gravelly. "Come on girl give me what I want."

Victor took his time lightly scratching her skin first enjoying her yelps and cries as she tried to get away. Each time he ran his claws over her bare skin he went deeper drawing more blood making her scream. More than once Creed lapped up the blood he drew. The large man toyed with her, taking his time, reveling in the pain, screams and tears she was eliciting. Hasina was exhausted from the pain but Victor never let up always letting her rest just enough to keep her hopes up before shattering them. He sliced off the rest of her clothes exposing all her skin. Holding her down with his long arms he admired her naked flesh as he inhaled the smell of her fear mixed with adrenaline. "Frail do you know how good you smell, it's like cheap whiskey," he leaned down, "I'm gonna get shitfaced on you," he ran a sharp claw down her cheek mixing her blood and tears then running his rough tongue over the wound.

"James," she screamed at the top of her lungs and her accented voice rang in Victor's ear. He howled in pain for a moment loosening his grip on the poor girl. Hasina scrambled away from him. Unfortunately she only crawled a few feet away before Victor regained his senses dragging her naked body back underneath him.

"You want Jimmy," he laughed cruelly; "Well after I'm done frail he won't want you." Creed went back to the almost intricate task of scarring her flesh. Taking great care in inflicting the most pain with the slightest cut then digging in deeper just after she had stopped wincing; every sound, flinch, sob mixed with the smell of her blood and her fear made him rock hard. He shoved his hips hard into the girls frame, "See what you did frail? Ready to take care of me or would you like some more foreplay," he growled into her ear as he pushed up against her nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Do whatever you want," she sobbed, thoroughly defeated and ready for the punishment he was going to inflict.

"Thought you'd never ask," he laughed as he ran his large hands over her skin finding his way between her legs. Not using his claws at first just rubbing his knuckle hard over her clit. Hasina screamed and jumped in pain trying in vain to scurry away. Creed smiled, "Want more frail," his voice low as he pushed two fingers inside her with so much force the poor girl's body moved two inches under his strong grasp. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as Victor ruined the inside of her, more blood came running down his fingers after every thrust inward. Once Creed was done toying with her, he pulled out his massive and rock hard cock teasing her with it; running the tip over her clit. All Hasina could feel was an intense burning that worked its way down through her legs. Her dark brown eyes found his coal black irises pleading and hoping there was still a shred of humanity in him somewhere. There was none as Victor shoved his dick into her virgin pussy. A blood curdling scream exited her mouth before she lay limp on the floor barely alive.

Creed took his time violating every inch of her. Picking up her flaccid body holding it close to him; he tore into her dark flesh with is teeth almost taking off her nipples and leaving deep wounds in her neck. Victor scarred the inside of her upper left arm with his name. This one had given him such a high during the attack he wanted to come back for more or at the least let everyone know she was his now. No one would touch this frail if he decided to keep her alive. All thoughts of what James would do left him as he exploded inside of her and he dropped her body to the floor. Taking a minute or two to compose himself and get dressed he looked at the broken girl on the floor; naked and lying in a pool of blood, semen and tears. That's how all the women Creed took a shine to became; just another frail that couldn't handle him. Scoffing at how easy she'd gone down now that he thought about it, there was no reason to keep her around. The beast of a man picked up the tiny woman by the neck and snapped it killing her instantly. Regretting nothing and not feeling the slightest bit of remorse he dropped her lifeless body on the ground.


End file.
